


hoechlin will be in other movies it'll be fine

by ophelianipples



Series: back to Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just imagine a Quidditch game before this in which Stiles accidentally breaks Cora's leg.. protective older brother Derek alert :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is happy that they won the game, but he kind of feels bad about Cora. So he leaves the locker room celebrations early and heads to the hospital wing. Melissa greets him at the door, rolling her eyes. 

"I wish you kids would be a bit more careful out of the pitch," she complains as she points out Cora's bed. "The rest of the Gryffindor team just left. Oh, except for the captain."

Stiles does a double take. "Derek is still here?"

 

She gives him a knowing look. "She's his sister, Stiles."

 

"Oh. Right, yeah. Okay. Okay."

 

Stiles steels himself and approaches the bed, trying to avoid meeting Derek's eyes. "Hey, Cora, uh, how are you? Wait, no, don't answer that. Hah. Um, so I just thought I'd come and apologise for the whole 'breaking your leg' thing, you know."

 

He tries to keep his hands still and fails miserably. They flail around in the air wildly. Cora gives a weak laugh. The healing potion tends to make people a little woozy.

 

"'S okay." She mumbles. "Part of the game."

 

Stiles is visibly relieved. "No hard feelings then?" 

 

Derek stands up. "I wouldn't go  _that_ far." He growls.

 

"It was a rhetorical question," Stiles sighs, forcing himself to meet Derek's murderous gaze. He'd be lucky to come out of this alive.

 

"Outside.  _Now."_  Derek snaps.

 

And the next thing he knows, Stiles is pressed up against the wall, being yelled at by Derek Hale.

 

"If you  _ever_ hurt my sister again, so help me I will - "

 

"Hey! Dude, chill! It's Quidditch! I'm a  _Beater_. I'm not happy that her leg's broken, seriously, but I was just - c'mon - "

 

Stiles is finding it more and more difficult to form words. He knows he shouldn't love the smell of Derek's sweaty Quidditch uniform, but there you have it. He gasps as Derek fists him even harder - oh man, did he just think that? - and pushes him into the wall hard one more time before letting go.   


 

Stiles doesn't trust himself to move, so he just clings to the wall as Derek runs his hand through his hair, frustrated. He would describe this whole experience to Scott, later on, as profoundly terrifying yet intensely arousing ("ew, Stiles, I don't wanna know!").

 

"Hey, it's okay, I get it," Stiles finally breaks the silence. "She's your sister, man, it's okay. but you've got a bit of a temper on you, huh. Just. Chill."

 

Derek resumes glaring at him but looks slightly relieved. 

 

"Sorry." he grunts, staring at a spot on the wall next to Stiles's face. "Over-reacted."

 

Stiles grins. "Apology accepted, although you could work on your execution. Maybe a smile, a bit of eye-contact?"

 

Derek's frown deepens and Stiles suddenly wants to get out of there, simultaneously fearing for his life and desperate to free his boner from the confines of his Quidditch pants. 

 

"Anyway, good game! See you round!" 

 

He leaves as quickly as he can without actually running. 

 

 

~~~~

 

Derek returns to Cora's bedside feeling embarrassed and grumpy. To his dismay, Cora is wide awake.

 

"Did you just threaten Stilinski?" She demands, giggling. When he doesn't answer she laughs even harder. "Oh my  _God,_ Derek, you  _totally_ pushed him up against the wall and threatened him! I saw the whole thing through the window! I have literally never witnessed something so aggressively sexual in my  _life."_  


 

She laughs so hard that Derek has to steady the hospital bed, worried about her leg. He treats her to his trademark glare and suffers in silence. He hadn't meant it to be sexual. In fact, it  _wasn't_ sexual. At all. He was just  _angry._  


 

  
_"_ C'mon Der, just admit you wanna bone him and get it over with," Cora teases, and Derek knows he will never be able to live this down.  


 

~~~

 

"How are you feeling?" Ms McCall asks, checking on Cora's leg. "You'll be able to walk on it again soon."

 

"Awesome," Cora replies. She still can't wipe the grin off her face, remembering the  _exchange_ between Stiles and Derek. 

 

Melissa smiles mischievously. "So," she says, "what was all that between Stiles and your brother? Are they - you know -?"

 

"Oh no, they're not together, and Derek won't admit that he has a  _cruuuush."_  


 

Melissa grins at the sing-song tone of Cora's voice. 

 

"Well I think they would be cute together," she muses, "Derek is so quiet and Stiles literally  _never_ shuts up."

 

Cora can't stop laughing. Even the  _teachers_ ship it, for Merlin's sake. 

 

~~~~~~  


 

 

"You seriously think Derek has a crush on  _Stiles?"_ Allison looks at Cora in disbelief. 

Cora rolls her eyes. "Ugh, just because  _you_ think he's completely unattractive."

 

"Looks like an insect," Allison mutters.

 

"Well  _I_ think he's  _cute._ " Cora insists, "and  _trust me,_  I _know_ Derek is into him. It's so obvious! They've had all these detentions recently and Derek won't stop complaining about him."

 

"And that's supposed to mean he has a crush?"

 

" _Trust me,_ I know," Cora insists. "Just wait, you'll see - oh, James!" 

 

She makes grabby hands at the Gryffindor chaser, waves away the Get Well Soon card he's trying to give to her.

 

"James, I'm trying to prove something to Allison, it's about the Stilinski kid. Tomorrow in the common room could you please get him sitting with the team? Pleeeease?"

 

James raises his eyebrows. "What are you trying to prove?" 

 

"I can't tell you, it's personal. And I've seen the way you look at Scott McCall. It's not like it would be a  _hardship._ "

 

James grins shamelessly and winks at Nurse McCall, who puts her hands up in the universal sign for _I don't want to know_. "Well, I can't deny  _that._ "

 


	2. chasers with crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter is a cocky little shit and he (accurately) thinks Scott is adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: After the war, shared common rooms were built, along with other measures, to encourage kids from different houses to mingle more.

  
"Dude," Stiles whispers, tapping Scott's forearm. "You know that Potter guy?"

Scott looks confused. "Albus?"

 

Stiles snorts. "That kid's name is almost as bad as mine… and no, I  _mean_ the older one."

 

Scott's eyebrows raise. "James," he supplies, careful to keep his voice neutral. 

 

"He's been staring at you this whole time," Stiles stage whispers, wiggling his eyebrows, grinning at the blush on his best friend's face.

 

Scott automatically goes to look over his shoulder, but Stiles grabs his arm. "Don't! He's still looking."

 

Scott blushes even deeper and mutters, "It's must be because we beat them at Quidditch yesterday. He's probably going to prank me as revenge or something."

 

Stiles makes a skeptical noise and grins even wider.

 

"Or maaaaybe… he's  _checking you out!"_ Stiles pulls of the most ridiculous eyebrow wiggle of his life. He's quite proud of himself.

 

"Shut up Stiles!" Scott can't help laughing at Stiles's dumb face, but he can feel himself blushing and anxiety settling heavy in his stomach. James Potter is one of the ridiculously hot Gryffindor Chasers - people joke that him, Erica and Derek only ever score goals by distracting the Keeper with their good looks. He has sparkling hazel eyes and a mop of black hair that he's  _always_  running his hands through, making it stick up everywhere. He's the son of  _Harry frickin Potter._ There is no way he'd pay any attention to Scott beyond the Quidditch pitch. 

 

Scott notices that Stiles has gone very quiet and pale. He is staring fixedly at something behind Scott.

 

"Stiles what are you -  _oh."_  


 

Scott looks around to see the one and only James Potter striding across the shared common room. Towards Scott and Stiles.

 

" _Shit_ Stiles what do we do?"

 

"Just give him a dose of those puppy eyes and maybe he'll forgive you for the game," Stiles whispers, visibly trying to arrange his face into a nonchalant expression. He needs to work on that.

James is two steps behind Scott and Stiles raises a hand in greeting.

 

"Hey," James says with a cocky smile. He throws himself into the empty armchair between Scott and Stiless and flicks his fringe out of his eyes. "I'm James Potter."

 

Stiles flails his arms a little bit before offering James his hand to shake. "Stiles Stilinksi," he says, running his other hand along his neck nervously. "Good game yesterday, shame we kicked your asses huh?"

 

Ugh. He needs to think before he speaks. But James takes it lightly, laughing it off. 

 

"Yeah, my parents are in perpetual disbelief about us losing. Gryffindor was by far the best team ' _back in their day'_." He puts on a crotchety old man's voice and rolls his eyes. Then he turns around to Scott.

 

"You're Scott McCall," James grins, and shakes his hand enthusiastically. "Sorry about ramming into you yesterday. You're a bloody good Chaser."  


 

Scott blushes and grins widely. "Thanks," he says, and Stiles smiles fondly at the way Scott just cannot play it cool. He's like a little puppy. Stiles can almost see his tail wagging in response to James's attention (Uh, that sounded dirty. Never think that again, Stiles).

 

Stiles realises that James is addressing both of them now. "Come sit with us for a while! The others want to meet you as well." James gestures back to his table of friends. Erica, Boyd, Derek, Cora and.., oh, Scott's ex-girlfriend Allison is sitting there with a pained look on her face. Awkwaaard. 

 

"We've already met most of them," Stiles points out, again demonstrating his inability to be subtle. His hands seem to move of their own accord, punctuating his words. "Derek hates us, I almost killed Cora with the bludger the other week and Allison and Scott - " he catches Scott's warning look and trails off. "Allison and Scott, uh, they're friends, yeah, they're on good terms, not awkward at all, hah."

 

James is literally giggling like a child as he grabs Scott's bicep and guides him towards the table. Stiles face-palms himself and follows them sheepishly, taking note of the way James looks at Scott. Seriously, who grabs someone's bicep? This is  _not_ just about Quidditch. Stiles decides he's going to be the best wingman ever, even if Scott is completely oblivious (which, let's face it, he will be for as long as humanly possible).

 


End file.
